


Perchance To Dream

by endlessnepenthe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, repeated character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnepenthe/pseuds/endlessnepenthe
Summary: Dean keeps dying.It’s always the same: Castiel buries his angel blade in Dean’s chest. Over and over and over.When will it — if it ever does — end?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Perchance To Dream

**[ I ]**

_ An empty warehouse, well lit by white fluorescent bulbs. DEAN is alone. _

DEAN   
_ (glancing around) _   
What the hell? ...Hello?

_ A single footstep echoes in the open space. DEAN quickly turns around to face CASTIEL. _

DEAN   
Oh, hey Cas. Fancy meetin’ you here.

_ CASTIEL doesn’t respond, his expression blank. _

DEAN   
_ (slightly nervous) _   
You got any idea what this is? ‘Cause I’m totally lost.

_ CASTIEL takes a step forward. DEAN takes one backward. _

DEAN   
Uh, Cas? What’s up with you, buddy? Are you—

_ CASTIEL lunges toward DEAN and buries an angel blade between DEAN’s ribs. _

  
  


**[ II ]**

_ An empty warehouse, well lit by white fluorescent bulbs. DEAN opens his eyes. He is alone. _

DEAN   
_ (gasping and patting at his chest) _   
What just— Did I just die?

_ A single footstep echoes in the open space. DEAN quickly turns around to face CASTIEL. _

DEAN   
Oh, hey Cas. ...Okay, hold up, I just had the worst case of deja vu...

_ CASTIEL doesn’t respond, his expression blank. _

DEAN   
_ (taking a step back) _   
Quick question of the important kind— You aren’t planning to kill me, are you?

_ CASTIEL takes a step forward. An angel blade falls down his sleeve into his hand. _

DEAN   
Shit. You ain’t Cas.

_ DEAN runs, but it doesn’t matter. CASTIEL appears in front of DEAN. _

  
  


**[ III ]**

_ An empty warehouse. DEAN opens his eyes. He is alone. _

DEAN   
Son of a bitch. What kinda nightmare is this?

_ A single footstep echoes in the open space. _

DEAN   
_ (muttering) _   
Not this time, asshole.

_ DEAN ducks behind the nearest pillar. CASTIEL doesn’t hesitate for a second, walking straight towards the pillar. _

DEAN   
Tell me somethin’ — why are you doin’ this?

_ CASTIEL stabs DEAN. _

  
  


**[ IV ]**

_ Warehouse. DEAN opens his eyes, alone. _

DEAN   
Cas! I know you’re here! If you think I’m gonna roll over ‘n die, you got another thing coming, buddy!

_ CASTIEL appears in front of DEAN, raising the angel blade. DEAN punches CASTIEL. _

DEAN   
_ (regretting his decision) _   
Son of a—

  
  


**[ V ]**

_ Warehouse. DEAN is alone. _

DEAN   
_ (shouting angrily) _   
Whoever’s watchin’ this, I hope you’re having fun, ‘cause once I find you—!

_ DEAN searches himself for a weapon. Surprisingly, everything is where it should be. DEAN’s hand brushes his gun. _

DEAN   
_ (drawing the demon knife and muttering under his breath) _   
Come get some.

_ CASTIEL appears on cue, striking down with the angel blade he’s holding. DEAN parries, forcing the blade away from himself. _

DEAN   
Cas! Listen to me, this isn’t—!

_ CASTIEL breaks DEAN’s arm. DEAN shouts in pain and falls to his knees. _

DEAN   
Cas—

_ CASTIEL raises his blade. _

  
  


**[ VI ]**

_ Bunker, DEAN’s room. _

_ DEAN blinks at the ceiling, panting. Light spills into the room from the hallway. SAM is standing awkwardly at the door, trying — and failing — to hide his gun behind his back. _

DEAN   
_ (hoarsely) _   
What’re you—

SAM   
I was just— You were yelling, and I thought—

_ DEAN gets out of bed, stepping into his slippers. _

SAM   
_ (confused) _ _  
_ Where are you—

_ DEAN exits his room, patting SAM’s shoulder as he passes. _

DEAN   
Go back to sleep.

SAM   
Okay…

  
  


**[ VII ]**

_ Bunker, CASTIEL’s room. _

_ The sheets are tangled around CASTIEL’s legs, his brows pinched in a frown. It looks like he’s in pain. DEAN slips into the room. _

DEAN   
_ (cautiously) _   
Cas, hey— Wake up, buddy.

_ CASTIEL doesn’t respond. DEAN shakes CASTIEL's shoulder. _

DEAN   
Cas!

_ Gasping, CASTIEL wakes, jackknifing upright. _

CASTIEL   
_ (blinking blearily) _   
Dean?

DEAN   
Would’ve been nice to have gotten a heads up before… that. I told ya not to push yourself, Cas.

_ CASTIEL doesn’t meet DEAN’s eyes. DEAN fumbles for something else to talk about. _

DEAN   
Dude, seriously, you wore a jacket to bed? No wonder you had a nightmare— Get rid of it, c’mon.

_ CASTIEL removes his jacket. _

DEAN   
_ (awkwardly) _ _  
_ Okay. Good. You should... sleep, ‘n recharge your angel battery.

_ Almost reluctant, CASTIEL lies back down. DEAN is silent for a moment, then sighs. _

DEAN   
I’ll stay— Only ‘til you fall asleep, got it?

CASTIEL   
Thank you, Dean.

_ DEAN perches on the edge of CASTIEL’s bed. _

DEAN   
Sleep, Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> might mess around and write more stuff in this fun style


End file.
